onetreehillfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Haley James Scott
Haley Bob Scott (née James) is a singer-songwriter and a former high school teacher who grew up in Tree Hill. Haley was Jacob James older sister, Lucas Scott’s best friend and sister-in-law, Nathan Scott’s wife, and the mother of James Lucas Scott and Lydia Bob Scott. She had displayed extreme loyalty to the people she holds close to her, particularly Lucas, Nathan, Peyton and Brooke, but her first priority was always her family. She did, however, have her own dreams to follow and wanted to pursue her music interests, but found it difficult to balance being a mother to her children and following her dreams, as well as her husband's life and constantly changing careers and moving. After her mother's death Haley struggled with depression but her second pregnancy helped her to recover from it. Eventually she re-opened Karen's Cafe with her friend Brooke Davis. After her involvement with Nathan, Haley became friends with Peyton Sawyer and through her also befriended her best friend of ten years, Brooke Davis. Haley, Brooke and Peyton formed a close group and often shared each other's problems and she eventually became best friends with Brooke and Peyton. Like Brooke and Peyton, Haley was best friends with Lucas Scott from the second grade and he eventually became her brother-in-law and godfather to her son, Jamie Scott. Background Haley was born on February 1st, 1989. Having grown up in a household with three sisters and three brothers, Haley had no privacy in her house, and though many girls would love seven other siblings, Haley hated the idea. She also stayed at home with her 'extra ordinary' parents, who were wild and excitable, forcing Haley to take on a more mature role than her parents. As well as having a fear of clowns from an early age, Haley often feels completely disconnected from the world, but has learned to never let that feeling show on the outside. At the age of seven, she was sat down to discuss sex with her parents. Innocent at such a young age, Haley decided to stay a virgin until she was married, although her parents assumed she would lose her virginity as soon as possible, using her older sister Taylor as a prime example. When Vivian visited Stanford University, Haley was taken along by her parents. Seeing all the different people that were there gave her the ambition to eventually go to Stanford when she was old enough. From that moment on, Haley worked to her best standards to achieve the Stanford dream, even to the point of playing pretend SATs along with Lucas. ("With Arms Outstretched") ("I've Got Dreams to Remember") Haley applied for a job at the local cafe, owned by Karen Roe. Forming a daughter and mother relationship with Karen, Haley got the job as well as a best friend, Lucas Scott. With her new friendships with the small unit family, Haley began to spend most of her time with the mother and son, and they were both delighted to welcome her to their family, giving Haley a quieter side of life. Haley begun her first day of high school with best friend Lucas Scott, and made him pretend to be her boyfriend so none of the other high school boys would bother her. Haley always achieved high grades in her classes and it became expected of her to do so. Her dress sense was also another factor forming Haley into a member of the geek clique, which she was forced to live with, but she continued to keep Lucas as a close friend ever since they met. They made a mini golf course on the roof of the cafe and decorated it with lights and used whatever they could to make the course. Every year, at the beginning of school, Haley and Lucas wrote predictions of what the year ahead held for them, they would then hide their predictions behind a loose brick in the wall and read it at the end to see if they were right. One of Haley's first predictions was that she would kiss a boy, while she found her best friend Lucas, lusting after a cheerleader who was the basketball captain's girlfriend, Peyton Sawyer. Although being one of the smartest in her year, Haley did cheat on one test, she cheated because her mom was ill and it was in geometry, so she didn't have time to revise. Her guilt she discovered afterwards, forced her into tutoring and no one ever found out she cheated. ("The Search for Something More") ("You Gotta Go There to Come Back") Character arc After a day out at the River Court, Lucas returns home to find a very eccentric Haley and Karen. As he sits down to talk about their day. Haley announces they have a present for him, which she again spoils as Karen is about to surprise him with it. Karen then gives him the copy of the Shakespeare's "Julius Caesar". She continues to be a support as Lucas is asked to join the Ravens. At first reluctant for her friend to join his half brother, who he hates, Haley is forced to listen to his reasoning, the reason that he is doing it for his mom. On the night of the basketball playoff, Haley supports Lucas and watches him ring his half brother to join the Ravens team. On Lucas' first Raven game, Haley arrives to support her best friend even though he fails to impress. Later that week, Lucas tells Haley he doesn't want to play, but Haley encourages him to as the game won't change him and he shouldn't let it. Taking her advice, her best friend plays, and impresses. ("Pilot") ("The Places You Have Come to Fear the Most") After volunteering as a tutor, Haley then receives her first recognition as a successful tutor when a person at the Burning Boat tells her he got a B after her tutoring, which Haley is ecstatic about. Having a successful easy start at tutoring, this is soon short lived as she gets a new student, Lucas' enemy and half brother Nathan Scott. At first refusing, Haley eventually agrees if he leaves Lucas alone, and no one else finds out. Unaware it is a plan to get at Lucas, Nathan and Haley meet up for their first tutoring session where he gives her a bracelet and tells her never to say he never gave her anything, and flattered, Haley is forced to deny her feelings and tell him to focus on math. After a few days of tutoring, Haley and Lucas go to watch the boat burn, as they do, Lucas asks where she got the bracelet from, the one she got from Nathan. Haley avoids the subject and also saying the person she is tutoring is no one special. ("Are You True?") After another Raven's match, Haley goes alone with Lucas to Nathan's after party and pretends she doesn't know who Nathan is. As the night progresses, Haley ends up annoying Lucas by defending Nathan as Peyton warns her to be careful. Haley goes down to the pier and is joined by Nathan, the two discuss their situations and Haley finds a softer side to Lucas' half brother. Borrowing Peyton's car, Nathan gives her a lift home and tells her she is his only hope. Feeling the pressure, Haley agrees to tutor Nathan for one semester, and she is doing it for Lucas only. The following day, Lucas goes into the cafe and grills his friend about how honest they can be with each other which Haley agrees to. As she does, Lucas gives her the hat she left in Nathan's car, showing he knows about the time she has been spending with Nathan. ("Crash Into You") Haley tries to repair her friendship with Lucas after he discovers she is tutoring Nathan. ("All That You Can't Leave Behind") After discovering that Haley has been spending time with Nathan to tutor him, Lucas begins avoiding Haley. When she eventually manages to talk to him, she assures him she is doing it to protect him, but Lucas assures her he doesn't need protecting so she doesn't have to do it. But Haley refuses to stop tutoring him as she promised him for the first semester and she won't break that promise. Whilst she tutors Nathan, she finds he got a D+ in his exam and as he admits he has been distracted due to his break up with Peyton. Offering advice, Haley tells him if he treated her better, than she wouldn't have left him, causing Nathan to angry and telling her to stay out of his business. After her argument with Nathan, Haley returns back to the cafe and asks Lucas for his approval to tutor Nathan as he has been better than normal since she started tutoring him and assures him it is nothing more than tutoring. Lucas' view is soon changed though as he is ignored when Haley walks in the gym and hugs Nathan for doing well in his test. However, when she does hug him, Nathan looks behind him at Lucas and smiles smugly. ("All That You Can't Leave Behind") For the Raven's first away game, Nathan persuades her to join them. After the game, Haley finds she has missed the last bus home as a drugged up Brooke invites her to go home with Peyton and her. She reluctantly agrees checking it was ok with Peyton. On their way home, the girls find that Brooke hasn't filled up the car and they run out of fuel. As Haley volunteers to go to a petrol station to get some, Peyton joins her and they begin to get on quite well. As they reach the station, the two are getting on well. Haley gets a pocket knife out and manages to suck petrol through a car's fuel tank to get enough to put in Brooke's car. She tells Peyton that Lucas likes her as Peyton tells her to be careful of Nathan. As they drive home, Brooke, who fell asleep in the car, wakes up as the other girls listen to music with similar taste. As they laugh, Brooke laughs at them if they really thought they could be friends. As they drive along, the girls soon find Nathan and Lucas together, sparking more confusion. The following day, Haley is ignored by Brooke and Peyton as they join the cheerleaders. Haley realizes things are as Brooke predicted, but as she looks at Peyton, she smiles at her, showing some hope of a new friendship between her and Peyton. ("Every Night Is Another Story") In another tutoring session, Haley gives Nathan a tutoring kit to use whilst his dad hosts a party. On the way home with Peyton, she tells her that both the Scott brothers care about Peyton as Peyton once again warns her to be careful, a comment Haley is sick of hearing. As Lucas leaves for Nathan's party, she admits to him she likes Nathan and it isn't her fault. Lucas is forced to be ok with it but like Peyton, warns her to be careful. Later that night, Karen rings Haley to bring some desserts and as she gets there, she sees Brooke, who tells her that Nathan has been passing around the note she left in her tutor kit for him and has been laughing at it. Without allowing Nathan to explain that Brooke was lying and she had been going through his stuff, Haley storms off. Lucas gets home from the party to find Haley crying behind a counter. Lucas comforts her and tells her about how he and Peyton nearly had sex, but she freaked out as he mentioned wanting to be together. Haley asks to be alone as Nathan knocks on the cafe door. He apologizes and explains it wasn't his fault, as Haley refuses to believe him. She locks the door and turns off the lights in the cafe, leaving Nathan outside. ("Life in a Glass House") The following day, Nathan finds Haley in the CD shop, he begs for her forgiveness promising her he didn't show everyone the tutoring kit. Haley believes him, but isn't as easy to get around than what Nathan was used to with Peyton. She tells him that she is no longer his tutor and walks out. Meanwhile, Brooke, realizing she messed up their relationship at the party whilst being drunk, has decided to heal her karma by fixing their relationship. On her new mission, Brooke gets Nathan to meet Haley at the cafe for seven, but when she apologizes to Haley, she is less than forgiven. That night, Nathan meets Haley and persuades her to go on their first date. Brooke has given them cards and the first is for Haley to go, the 2nd is to tell each other three things they like about the other person. Nathan goes first and tells her he likes her patience as Haley tells him she likes the way he lets her in like no one else and the smile he gets when he solves a problem. They reach the next destination: a lingerie shop. Haley plays it safe and buys Nathan a pair of socks, as Nathan flatters her with an expensive night gown. The final part of their date is to have a meal and order their favorites for each other. They also tell each other secrets. Haley reveals she once cheated on a test, which is why she started tutoring. As Nathan is about to tell his, all the Ravens see him and Nathan denies it is a date. Realising he is ashamed of her, she walks off. Following the date, Nathan goes to see Haley, attempting to catch her attention by throwing rocks at what he thought was her bedroom window, but it was actually her parents'. Then, she arrives at her house, and Nathan apologizes. Furious, she begins yelling at him saying nothing will surprise her anymore that he does. He kisses her, and she is soon to change her mind. In high school the following day, Nathan leaves his friends for a delighted Haley and strokes her hair, showing everyone in the school how deeply he loves her. ("The Search for Something More") The following days, the couple acts the same, much unlike the Haley everyone was used to. Without her knowing, Nathan takes performance enhancers and as he does, he suffers from mood swings. Lucas tells her how worried he was, but as she asks Nathan, he won't tell her. In their following tutor session, at Haley's house, Nathan continues to fidget. As he tries to get Haley distracted, he decides he wants to take their relationship further and tries to start having sex with her, but Haley, determined to remain a virgin until marriage, refuses and asks Nathan to leave in disgust. Still on performance enhancers, Nathan begins to argue with Haley again before the Raven's game, but Haley is soon suprised as Nathan collapses on the court. After a short stay in the hospital, Haley finds Nathan in her room crying. He tells her that the only thing he was thinking when he was fainting was declaring his love to her, and how much he needed her. They spend the night sleeping next to each other as she forgives Nathan for his behavior. ("With Arms Outstretched") Nathan begins to accept that there will be no sex in their relationship and he understands. Haley also finds out about Lucas and Brooke, which she is not happy about. She takes on the organizing of the 'Open Mic Night' for Karen's Cafe after Karen leaves for Italy which is a massive success with a special appearance from Gavin DeGraw. ("You Gotta Go There to Come Back") Over the following days in high school, Nathan, due to his troubled parent's marriage, begins skipping school and for one period asks Haley to join him. Reluctantly she agrees and they go to Dan's beach house. As they start drinking, they are eventually caught by Nathan's dad, Dan. He drags them to the car and as Haley tries to get out in time, she throws up all over Dan's leg. The following day, Haley agrees to skip another period, but Nathan is shocked as he finds she has failed her first exam due to her skipping. With this in mind, he apologizes to Haley and tells her that it is not her to skip class and he does not want to change her. The two agree that Haley will not skip class again. When Nathan's grandparents come to visit, Haley is visited by his grandfather. Not knowing who each other are, he asks after Karen and Lucas as Haley tells him how they are. She is eventually invited to the Scott house for dinner with the grandparents, and as she sees Royal, they both pretend not to know each other. The table then gets to an uneasy situation where alot of secrets are revealed as well as Haley telling Nathan about Royal's visit to the cafe. ("The Living Years") ("Crash Course in Polite Conversation") After finding out she was failing gym, Haley begins to have consistent nightmares about being under pressure whilst playing basketball. Reaching out to Lucas, Haley asks for help, but due to his love triangle, Lucas refuses, so she is forced to embarrass herself in front of Nathan. As the tables are turned and Nathan tutors her over the following day, Haley is relieved as she passes gym. After her success, she goes to see Lucas and the two best friends end up in an argument about how much they have changed. The argument results in Haley storming out yelling at Lucas that they will never talk again. She goes to see Nathan after the argument and as they talk, Nathan accidentally lets slip that he used her originally to get at Lucas before they fell in love. ("Hanging by a Moment") They begin arguing as Haley receives a call that Lucas has been in an accident. Instead of going to see Lucas, she begins keeping herself busy due to her feeling too guilty to go and see him due to their argument the night of the accident. With Haley not talking to him, Nathan goes to see Lucas and asks him to wake up so he can talk Haley round. Lucas wakes up and Nathan rushes to tell Haley. He tells her that he visited Lucas for her and that he does not regret using her or they would not have got together. She then goes to see Lucas and breaks down in tears after Lucas forgives her for their argument. After finding her best friend has forgiven her, Haley also discovers that Lucas is in the middle of a love triangle, which she is eventually dragged into choosing sides. But she tries to stay neutral and advises Peyton, Brooke and Lucas about what to do with their situations. She also gets her relationship back together with Nathan. ("I Shall Believe") ("Suddenly Everything Has Changed") Following news of a Sheryl Crow concert near Tree Hill, Haley was adamant to get tickets to see her idol. She bids online, but fails to get a ticket before they sell out. After a disappointing day with his parents, Nathan confides in Haley telling her about how he does not want to be a part of his family anymore, something that Haley thinks she can help him change and they decide he will petition for emancipation. That night in the cafe, Sheryl Crow arrives at the cafe asking for coffee, and to Haley's surprise and delight, she offers her a coffee, in exchange for a song, which Sheryl agrees to. Following her amazing night, Haley is invited, by Lucas to the Raven's away game. As they go to board the bus, Lucas saves a seat for Haley, but Nathan persuades her to ride in his car, disappointing Lucas. At the hotel, Haley continues to disappoint Lucas by leaving him for Nathan. Following a cheerleader getting chicken pox, Haley is forced to join the cheerleaders for a competition. Seeing her in her outfit delights Nathan, but has the opposite affect on Lucas. On the day of the game, Lucas tells Haley of how distant they are, but Haley tells him that both brothers are equally important and he has to understand this to be in her life. ("The First Cut Is the Deepest") ("Spirit in the Night") Following the Ravens game, comes the Boy Toy auction. Haley goes to bid for Lucas to spend time with him, but on seeing Nathan's admires bid for him, she forces Peyton to bid for Nathan. Her and Lucas' night consists of having a water balloon fight like they used to on the top of the cafe roof. As their fight comes to a close, Lucas notices something on Haley's back and is disgusted to discover find Nathan's jersey number '23' tattooed on her lower back. As they argue Haley tells him that Nathan knows nothing about it and she got it because she loves him, but isn't sure he loves her back. As they go back to Nathan's apartment, Lucas sees Nathan kissing Peyton for their midnight kiss and mistakes it for a real kiss and keeps Haley away to keep it a secret. ("To Wish Impossible Things") The following day, Nathan finds Haley's tattoo and is shocked at her behavior. He tells her later that day, after refusing to make out with her that he does not understand how she can do something as permanent yet won't sleep with him. Following this, Nathan pushes Haley back from even the slight close encounter to not pressure her into sex, but he does the opposite as she discusses it with Lucas the following day. She asks Nathan why she is being pushed away, and Nathan says it is so he doesn't drive her away and in the process admits he loves her, which a shocked Haley repeats back. ("How Can You Be Sure?") The following day, Haley and Nathan decide to throw a party at his apartment. The invitations soon get out of hand and as Nathan is working, Haley has to deal with the numerous guests. Nicki and Brooke arrive and a fight breaks out whilst Nathan's apartment gets crashed. As Nathan arrives home he is arrested. The following morning, Haley apologises, but Nathan tells her that it was really a party for her becoming a popular girl. ("What Is and What Should Never Be") Haley goes on Nathan's laptop to complete an essay and was disgusted to find a load of bookmarked porn pages. As Nathan arrives home, Haley confronts him in tears as she cannot live up to the standard of the internet girls. Nathan tells her she was overreacting, but Haley disagrees. Following discussions with both Peyton and Lucas, Haley becomes a lot more comforted, until she returns to Nathan's laptop and finds pictures of Peyton on webcam, upsetting her even more. She confronts Nathan who asks for privacy in his life at least a bit, but Haley tells him that she cannot be Peyton and walks out on him. As she goes to high school, the cover coach, Dan Scott, tells her that he knows she is manipulating Nathan and that payback is a bitch. Arriving home, Haley finds Nathan has been waiting for her in the rain. He apologizes and tells her that the images of Peyton were from when they dated, he just forgot to delete them. Unimpressed, Haley asks if that is it, but Nathan kisses her and Haley forgives him, kissing back. Arriving back at the apartment, the two find they have been soaked by the rain and begin kissing. Suddenly Haley strips off and tells Nathan she is ready and they arrange to have sex after the playoffs. Following the night, she goes to meet Lucas and is told he is leaving, but Lucas tells her that she does not need to get upset as everything they do together, she can now do with Nathan. At the end of the playoffs, Haley is told Lucas is leaving tomorrow and she is devastated they cannot spend the night together as she has plans with Nathan, but is still determined to go through with her night. As they get home, Haley begins undressing and the two begin kissing. Nathan then stops her, and asks her to marry him. First seeing it as a joke, Haley is soon persuaded to get married. ("The Leaving Song") ("The Games That Play Us") They go and ask Haley's parents for permission and they eventually both agree. Nathan and Haley are wed, with only the bride's parents attending the ceremony. The next morning, Lucas goes to see Haley. As Nathan answers the door, Lucas sees Haley getting dressed in the bedroom. Distraught, Lucas asks why she didn't wait as she said, but Haley reveals she did wait and that she and Nathan got married. ("The Desperate Kingdom of Love") ("The Games That Play Us") Category:Females